paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige
)}} }} Paige is a high school student attending Mayview Academy in Paranatural. She is a member of the Delinquent Trio alongside Gage and Youth Culture. Appearance Paige has short, bright red hair with bangs falling over her left eye. During her short appearance in Chapter 4, Paige wears a gray hoodie over a white dress shirt, a long, teal skirt, cyan sneakers, and has a teal bag on her left shoulder. Her outfit is the same in Chapter 6 except she now wears a blue bracelet on her right arm and has high-heel sneakers. Personality Paige appears to be easily disinterested and callous towards other people such as Ritz Price-Lee, who seems to treat Paige as her superior. After being amused by Stephen, she decides to have Ritz fight him for her own enjoyment so that she can "root for him instead" . Paige does not appear to care for animals, as she neglects to interfere with Ritz's harassment of a dog and instead opts to watch from the shadows with her trio members. Paranatural Chapter 4 After being alerted by PJ about shoplifters stealing glitter and energy drinks from the Corner Store during a game night with Zoey and Mr. Puckett, Max Puckett goes downstairs with his bat and confronts the three delinquents, pretending to call the cops on them. Though Gage begins to confront Max, Paige tells him to calm down and leave, which they do. Chapter 6 While walking around Mayview after escaping his house, Stephen comes across Ritz kicking a lost dog and confronts her. As he attempts to fight her, Ritz is joined by Paige and the rest of the Delinquent Trio, whom Stephen threatens to take on all at once. As this amuses Paige, she decides to "let" Ritz fight Stephen alone and see who comes out the winner. Though Ritz initially protests, Paige dispassionately responds that "there is no 'them' yet", intimidating her into agreeing. After Ritz is defeated and thrown into a stream, Gage attempts to jump Stephen before Paige pulls back by his hoodie. She gives Stephen a smile, and he takes the dog and escapes as Paige continues to tug on Gage's hoodie. The four remain under the bridge for the rest of the day, to the point where Ritz starts to complain of boredom and hunger. After Gage reveals himself as a vampire and begins to advance on Ritz as prey, Paige initially tells Gage to stop before Youth Culture bares their fangs and joins him, causing Paige to relent and watch. Trivia * On , prior to their official debut, three shadowed figures resembling Delinquent Gang can be seen inside the Corner Store. * Prior to their official debut, the shadows of what appears to be the Delinquent Trio's shoes can be seen in the background of the first panel of . Gallery Official Artwork Gage Paige And Youth Culture Filler Page Update Announcement.png|A filler page on the changed update schedule featuring Gage, Paige and Youth Culture on the top. (Archived Schedule Announcement Page) Comic Delinquent_Gang_(Paige_&_Gage_&_Youth_Culture)_-_Ch4Pg21_01.png|The delinquents stealing items from the Corner Store. ( ) Delinquent Gang (Paige & Gage & Youth Culture) - Ch4Pg21 02.png|The delinquents leaving the Corner Store. ( ) Delinquent_Gang_(Paige_&_Gage_&_Youth_Culture)_-_Ch6Pg11.png|The delinquents sneaking up behind Stephen. ( ) Paige_Ch6Pg12.png|Paige laughing at Stephen. ( ) Delinquent_Gang_(Paige_&_Gage_&_Youth_Culture)_-_Ch6Pg13.png|Paige ordering Ritz and Stephen to fight. ( ) Paige_Ch6Pg14.png|Paige looking over at Gage, then back towards the fight. ( ) Delinquent_Gang_(Paige_&_Gage_&_Youth_Culture)_-_Ch6Pg16.png|The delinquents watching Ritz trip over a dog. ( ) Paige-Gage-Stephen_Ch6Pg17.png|Paige dangling Gage from his hoodie. ( ) Gage Paige And Youth Culture Under Bridge At Sundown.png|Paige, Gage, and Youth Culture hanging underneath the bridge at sundown. ( ) References Category:Delinquent Gang Category:Mayview Academy Students Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Alive